Crimson Archangel Volume 4
by darkvoltinx
Summary: The war against the Titans has begun and the further the along the war goes the more desperate Cartil becomes to end it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Defend the Underworld**

 **Part 1: Team AxA headquarters minutes after talking with Trihexa**

I turn the monitors back on and watch the news. I look for Cronus's location. "Where are you?" I say. I keep looking and I freeze. "Crap he is in my territory." I turn to the boy. "We need to go now." We turn to leave.

"Cronus has taken a turn and headed straight for the school being built," the new reporter says. I quickly open a teleportation circle and we go into it. We arrive near the construction. I look around and sigh.

"Everyone get out of here Cronus is on his way," I yell at everyone. "I will handle this." They all start evacuating the area. I look at where Cronus is coming from. "I guess its time to try a different formation." I close my eyes. "Trihexa wait for my orders." I hear loud footsteps and the sounds of combat in the distance. It's getting louder as it gets closer to the area. I hear different foot steps run up.

"Cartil has arrived on scene is standing here," the reporter says. "Cartil what are you doing?"

"Can you be quiet?" I ask. "I am focusing my energy. You should get to a safer distance."

"We will be fine," she says and I hear her step back. "Cronus is now in sight. He looks like a walking mountain." I smirk.

"Infinite Crimson Archangel God Rook Formation." I say and I am engulfed into intense crimson aura. My armor changes into a heavily armored bulky form. I open my eyes and my boosters fire up. I boost forward towards Cronus. I can hear him laughing as I get closer. As I approach my boosters change direction and I launch up into the air. I punch Cronus in the jaw and he throw back into the air. He crashes backwards into the ground and I slowly descend to the ground. As I approach the ground someone runs up.

"Thank goodness you are here Cartil," Saji says. "We could not slow him down at all." I look at him.

"I assume Sona is around here somewhere as well?" I ask and he nods. "We are going to need more than that. I only stalled. He will recover soon. Saji, you need to get Sona to get Serafall to come here. I also need Sairaorg." He nods and he runs to find Sona. I look at my armor. "This rook formation's armor design is awesome. It looks like an actual wall; I am basically a crimson stone golem right now. It feels kind of good." Cronus slowly gets back up. He begins to shrink down and glare at me.

"You are very annoying," he says. I laugh and boost forward. I slam my shoulder into him and he flies back. I jump into the air and come down with my fist into his chest. The ground breaks under him and forms into a crater. I notice him show signs of pain. I jump back and he stands back up. "That power you have right now, where did it come from?" He wipes blood from his mouth and I smirk.

"This is the overwhelming physical destructive power of a rook," I say. "Sometimes you must fight brute force with brute force." He dashes towards with his fist and I block it. I start to laugh. "What's wrong Cronus? That attack should have cracked my armor but it did no damage. Are you running out of steam in this attack?" he glares at me as slide my arms down. I come back up with my arms into an upper cut. He goes flying back into the hair. I pull my fist back and the armor's vents open, power of destruction circles around the fist. He stands back after hitting the ground. I punch forward launching a huge shockwave and beam at him. The impact causes a loud explosion and destroys the ground around him.

"You are super annoying right now," he says. The smoke clears and he stands there. "I am not going to let you live this time." I laugh. We charge at each other and out fists connect sending out more shockwaves from the impact. I knee him in the chest then punch him the side of the head. He staggers to the side but counter attacks with his own punch. I knock his hand away and hit him in the shoulder. He falls over and I boost backwards away from him. "Where do you think you are going?" I laugh. He stands back up. I firm up my stance to brace. The shoulders of my armor open and missiles tips slide up. I fire the missiles at him. The impact him causing more dust and smoke to fly up.

I boost forward into the smoke and dust. I grab his head and slap it into the ground. I keep boosting forward sliding his head on the ground. I jump up into the air still hold him and throw him into the ground. I boost down towards the ground punching him into the chest causing a huge crater to form. I boost out of the crater and further away. I kneel down and breathe heavy. "This formation is very taxing on the stamina," I say. "I need to get use to this form. For its first battle I am happy about the results of his formation though. I would like to fight Sairaorg using this form at some point. He might find it fun."

"You stupid devils are annoying," He says as look up. "All you stupid mortals keep fighting when you face total destruction. Your will to fight pisses me off so much." He turns to the school. "What is this, a symbol of hope for the young devils? I must destroy it." he holds his hand out towards the school. I try to stand up but fall back down to my knees. "It seems your time is running out in that form." He fires a shot towards the school. I have no choice I turn back to the school.

"TRIHEXA STOP THAT ATTACK," I order and the boy turns into his monster form. He blocks the attack and roars. I turn back to Cronus and he is glaring at me.

"I was told that thing was sealed for good this time," he says. "What have you done to control it?" I stand up and get into battle stance.

"Like I would tell you my secrets," I boost forward and slam into him with my shoulder. I grab his arm and throw him into the air. I boost into the air hitting him in the back. He launches into further into the air. I pull my fist back infuse it with the power of destruction. As he falls in front of me, I punch him and send him flying back. I land on the ground and fall to my knees. My armor starts to crack. "No I need more time."

"It seems you have gotten off lucky," he says and I look at him. "It seems you are correct this constant fighting has drained more than I expected. It seems I have not fully recovered yet." I sigh. "I will take my leave. Next time you will die though." He disappears and I punch the ground as my armor shatters.

"He is still not even at full power after all this time," I say. "Every time it appears I close the gap, he says something like that. Damn it." I punch the ground. "It's the same stupid cycle over again." I stand back up and walk back. I reach Trihexa I raise my hand and it begins to calm down. It returns to its boy form. "You did good." I smile.

"Cartil Gremory," a voice says and I look around. We are surrounded. "We are here to escort you to stand trial." I wave my hand and Trihexa disappears.

"So the factions now see me as a threat," I say and laugh. "After everything I have done for peace I am now a thread. Alright let's go."

 **Part 2: Capital of Lilith, A court room**

I am in the middle of a room chained up; in front of me are the different leaders of the factions. To my left and right there are people in stands watching the trial. Everyone close to me is here. I have not stopped starting at the leaders. We have been waiting for my brother. He arrives after a few minutes. "Sorry I am late," brother says. "Mother has not been taking this well." I glare at him.

"So you are going to play that first?" I ask. "What is this crap show even for? Yes I freed Trihexa because I can control it and we need all the destructive power we need to fight the titans. Nothing you do here will be good for the future."

"You have committed treason against the factions," Azazel says and I laugh. "What is so funny?"

"You all speak of treason," I say. "Do I need to remind you of the secret you kept from the factions Azazel, Michael, and brother?" I look over by Issei who has Ophis and Lilith with him. "I will do whatever it takes to beat these titans."

"We can defeat them without you," Zeus says. I laugh.

"Are you stupid?" I ask. "Haven't you realized it yet Zeus? The titans are far stronger than when you stopped them. Cronus still isn't even at full power." The crowds begin to talk to each other. "This trial is pointless; you can't do anything to me." I stand up and the chains tighten. "So stop wasting my time and yours."

"Enough," brother says. I glare at brother. "You may hate this but we must do it."

"You have done so much," Michael says. "Too see you fall this far, it pains me. Heaven is pained as well."

"ENOUGH," I yell. "I will not stand for this betrayal. I have given so much to save all of you and this is the thanks I get." My normally Crimson aura and turned jet black. 2 people rush at me but a flash a white light appears. The two people have been stopped by two glowing armored figures.

"You will not harm him," King Arthur says.

"You all disappoint me," the other one says.

"It can't be," Michael says. "King Arthur and Alexander the Great how are you both here?"

"I summoned them," I say. "Powers of god and knowledge of ancient magic remember? Did you forget who I am?" my aura gets more intense and the chains shatter into dust. I glare at the leaders. "Even after being taken from me that aura can still surface." I look around and all the older devils are in shock.

"This aura," brother says. "It can't be, brother what are you?"

"You lied to me," Azazel says. "You have his power too."

"I had his power," I say. "It was stolen from me and I plan to take it back. If it's leaking out me then she is awake and coming back." I turn away. "We are done here. The more we waste our time with this crap show the more time the titans have. You need to prepare." I leave the room.

 **Part 2.5: Prison**

I am walking down the hall and stop at a cell. I stare into the dark cell. "Yin," I say. "You have had to think about your actions. I have come here to ask. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know what to do," he says. I sigh.

"You disappoint me," I say. "You have a wife and a future child. Do what I told you before, fight to make things right so you have a future with them."

"She deserves better," he says.

"She chose you Yin," I say. "You can still make things right. She needs you. Yang needs you. Everyone needs you right now. We need all the strength we can get." I start to tear up. "I need my best friend back. I need you Yin. It's not the same without you." He walks up into sight.

"I will fight," he says. I summoned my sword and he steps back. I slash open the door. "You are going to be in a lot of trouble for that."

"I already am in a lot of trouble," I say. "The titans have forced me to use Trihexa."

"So the controlling magic is working?" he asks. I nod and hand him his sword. "I can see where they would be upset then."

"I will turn myself in after this war is over," I say.

 **Part 2.75: Cartil's house**

I have returned home with Yin. He has gone up to the door already. I can only stand back and stare at the house. "Is it right for me to even be here anymore?" I ask myself. "I have dragged my family into hell bad this time." I am frozen on the side walk as the door opens up.

"Yin you have been released?" Hanalil asks.

"More or less," he says. "I want to make things right. I made a stupid mistake." She smiles. She notices me.

"What is wrong Cartil?" she asks and I turn away. She runs up to me. "Look at me and tell me what is wrong."

"I can't," I say. "I messed up again and dragged everyone into a bad place." I step back. "I think it would be better if I wasn't here." I turn to leave and I feel my arm grabbed. I look back.

"You are not doing this again," she says. "You created this family and we will be by your side forever."

"You deserve so much better than me," I say and look away. She moves in front of me and slaps me.

"Enough," she says. "Stop doing this. Damn it Cartil. Stop doing this to yourself. Why are you pushing us away?"

"I am trying to protect you," I say.

"We don't want protecting anymore," she says. "We want our husband back." She begins to cry. "I need you Cartil, I almost lost you twice. I don't think I could handle a third time. Please don't leave me." I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. She cries into my chest.

"I am an idiot," I say. "I have forgotten to live." She looks up at me. I kiss her.

"I told you," I hear a voice say. "If anyone was going to knock sense into him it would be Hanalil." I look to see the rest of the girls standing there.

"Sasha you are a dork," I say and she pouts. "You are my dork so stop that." She sticks her tongue out. I laugh.

"How cute," I hear someone say and turn around.

"Mother?" I say. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to see my grandchildren," she says with a smile.

"Okay," I say. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" she asks. "You are trying your best to protect everyone. If you think you can control Trihexa then I trust you know what you are doing."

"Thank you mommy," I say. She smiles. "There is something I must do now." I kiss Hanalil's cheek and start to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"I need to prepare myself to talk to sister and Issei," I say.

 **Part 3: Hyoudou Residence days later**

I am sitting in the basement listening to sister yell at me. I can only smile we is making her even more upset. "Are you an idiot?" She asks. "What were you thinking releasing that thing?"

"Yes I am an idiot," I say. "That is beside the point. "Trihexa when not out is back in the seal. It is only out when I want it to be out." I say and look around. "I would be more concerned that you haven't been able to sense its presence this whole time." They panic and look around. I stand up and look behind me. A boy walks out from behind me. They jump back and I laugh.

"Are you insane?" sister asks. "Why would you bring it here?" I turn to Issei.

"You can sense it can you?" I ask.

"It is different than before," he says. "I sense sadness from it and no killing intent from it towards us." I turn and kneel before the boy.

"Trihexa's core is a little boy," I say. "I have always wondered why. It almost feels like a sad little boy that doesn't want to be alone but was twisted into a being of destruction. I want to see if turning it into a protector will change things."

"This is more than just defeating the titans then?" akeno asks.

"Sadly yes," I say. "I have a question and I need it answered." I turn to her. "How is your mother doing?"

"She is doing fine," she says and I smile. Bova walks up.

"Have you been to see Kronus yet?" he asks. I look away.

"I tried once," I say. "He didn't want to see me. I did what I did to save him. He would have died." I stand up and walk to Ravel. "Due to current events with the Titans have you talk to your mother yet?"

"Yes I have," she says. "She said something about a temporary place to stay until the war is over. Why do you ask?"

"So she didn't give full details," I say with a sigh. "Due to our home being the focus of the Titan attacks. It has been determined that some of the devil families are to come to the human world to live here until the titans are dealt with. Due to sister's complaint, I will be having the Phoenix and the Gremory family staying at my house." Everyone is in shock. "Lady Phoenix also has an announcement, when she arrives. Team AxA, Gremory family, and the Phoenix family will meet in the Team AxA head quarters in Kyoto for that announcement when they come in 2 days."

"You have a headquarters in Kyoto?" sister asks and I nod.

"It seems brother will also have an announcement as well," I say. A communication circle appears next to my ear. "I understand. It seems the Faction leaders will also be coming." I sigh. "Before I forget my fellow sword users, I will have gifts for you all at the meeting." I smile.

"I wonder what mother has planned," Ravel comments to herself. I sigh.

"She told me already," I say. "It has something to do with your little sister." She looks up at me.

"Is she really going to do that?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. "It is my fault really." I sigh. "She is pushing this too early and too fast."

 **Part 3.5 Team AxA HQ in Kyoto**

Everyone has gathered in the meeting room. I am sitting in my chair looking around at everyone who is here. "Focused much are we?" Bellona asks.

"Yes," I say. "I take it you are here because Mars still hasn't recovered yet?" she nods. "My wives are here so don't try anything."

"You were the one who did it last time." She says.

"You started it when you were mad at Mars," I say. "Anyway it looks like it's about time. You better go." I stand up. "Welcome everyone to the Kyoto HQ branch. I am happy that the yokai allowed this place to be built. Thank you. Lady Phoenix wants to make her announcement first." I gulp and she walks up to me. She smiles.

"Thank you Cartil," she says and turns to face everyone. "As everyone knows the miracle tear prototype was given to us by Cartil to test. Also as you all know it was a success. What is not known is the deal that was made between us and Cartil." I place my hands in my face. "He will be training Revatil when she is old enough." Everyone looks at each other and they seem to understand. "Since I like to plan for the future something else has been decided about her future."

"Please don't," I say protesting.

"Embarrassed?" she asks.

"Maybe," I say. "I am more worried about them killing me after you say this." She giggles.

"Come on what is it?" Azazel asks.

"Since I fully believe she will fall in love with her master," she says. "Revatil will marry Cartil when she is old enough." I hit my head on my desk and I hear everyone talking. I can feel the hostility from my wives. Lady phoenix walks back to her seat.

"Okay brother you are next," I say. He walks up to the front and turns to face everyone.

"Hello everyone," he says. "After brother knocked some sense into us leaders we have come to a choice. Team AxA you have been granted permission to actively recruit members from all the factions. From this day forward you are the joint military division."

"I see," I say. "That makes me in charge of the world's defense."

"Yes it does," Michael says. "I can sense that you are nervous."

"Of course I am," I say. "I hope I do not fail everyone." I turn to Sona. "Sona, please gather all the information from all the factions for potential recruits."

"I understand," she says.

"There is more," brother says and turns to me. "After the titans are dealt with, you will become a Devil King." I froze and could only stare.

"So I am the first of the new Generation of Devil Kings?" I ask. I look down. "If that is what everyone wishes."

"Why are you not excited for this?" Sister asks me.

"I have my reasons," I say. I stand up and walk over to the window. I look outside. "Is that all brother?"

"The rating game against Sona has been approved," he says. "It will happen after the titan threat but before your promotion."

"I understand," I say. "Any other surprises I need to hear about?"

"I am pregnant," Lilian says randomly. I turn to her. "I was hoping for a better time but I figured why not since you are feeling down." I walk up to her and hug her.

"That means no fighting," I say.

"I know," she says. The rest of the girls come up and I step back. I sneak out of the room.

 **Part 3.75 Center Garden of Team AxA HQ**

I sit down and look at the flowers. I take a deep breath and try to relax. "Too much excitement," I say to myself.

"Something wrong Cartil?" a woman says as she walks up.

"Lady Gaia," I say. "This is our second meeting. What do you want from me?"

"I want nothing from you," she says. "I am just keeping an eye on everything. Why are you suspicious of me?"

"You are Lady Gaia," I say. "Mother earth and mother of the titans that is why I don't trust you. I am trying to kill your children and you keep appearing before me. I have no idea what you want but I find it hard to trust you."

"I am just watching the resolve of the people fighting against my children," she says. "I assume you know why they are far stronger than ever before."

"I assume it has something to do with their father," I say. "Some how the Gods of Chaos managed to boost the titans' power that way."

"Maybe," she says. "My children are not your only worry anymore. She is coming for you now, the false reincarnation of the Great Devil King." I sigh.

"So you figured it out," I say.

"More like watched it," she says. "I am mother earth after all."

"You are a very stranger woman," I say. She laughs. "I will never understand deities."

"That might be a good thing," she says. She disappears and I sigh. I stand up and walk over to the fountain. I stare into the water.

"Are you okay Cartil?" Michael asks.

"I am just overwhelmed with everything," I say. "I am surprised they let you out of the meeting." I turn to him.

"Truthfully they sent me to get you," he says. "With everything going on we haven't had the time to talk. You still have the holy Aegis don't you?"

"Nothing gets past you," I say. "I did lie about that. Infinite Crimson Archangel God Queen Formation." A flash a light appears and when it fades I am in the queen formation. "For some reason it fused with the queen formation." I point to the chest plate.

"I see," he says. "I am not surprised. I assume you are still looking for that sword as well?"

"The sword god created?" I ask. "Or should I say the Sacred Gear that was made from that sword?" I smirk. "I know its location but I can't wield it in my current state."

"What do you mean?" he asks. I kneel down and place my hand on the ground. An ancient holy spell circle appears and I pull out a sword that is heavily covered in chains.

"It's chained and sealed," I say. "I don't know how to release it." I sigh and stand up. The sword disappears. "I rather focus on making the titan slayer."

"Are you close?" he asks.

"No," I say. "I don't have enough data."

"You could use a break," he says. "The angel child is going to be born in a few days. You should come see it."

"I would like that," I say and smile. "Thank you, Michael. I enjoy our chats sometimes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Desperation II**

 **Part 1: Cartil Household**

I am on the roof taking a break from dealing with all the chaos in my house. There are too many people here at the moment. I stare into the sky. "I regret agreeing to this," I say to myself. "This sucks I don't get any alone moments anymore with my wives. This sucks major cheese balls. Oh well it can't be helped."

"Hey cousin," Milicus says as he walks up.

"Looks like you found me," I say. "How is your school work doing?"

"Its going fine," he says.

"Good," I say. "Make your parents proud." I smile.

"How did you learn to infuse the power of destruction into things?" he asks.

"Simple trial and error," I say. "I had to practice hard every day with different swords made from different metals. I also had to learn how to put just enough in and not destroy the sword. It was not easy. Are you thinking about how you want to use it for yourself?"

"I kind of am," he says.

"Just do what feels right," I say. "We all have our unique ways that we use it. Make it your own." I pat his head. I place my fingers on my chin and start thinking. "If you ever want to learn infusion for it let me know."

"There you are," Grayfia say. "Milicus come, its time for you to study."

"Alright mom," he says. I smirk and grab his hand.

"I think not," I say. "I am enjoying my time with Milicus. So I am going to kidnap him in front of you."

"That would not be wise," she says.

"Come Ultimate Queen, try to stop me," I say teasingly.

"Is this how a future devil king should act?" she asks. I glare at her.

"I choose to enjoy life now," I say. "Milicus would you rather study or hang out with your awesome uncle?"

"I want to hang out with you uncle," he says.

"I win," I say. A teleportation circle appears below us.

"Don't you even dare," she says.

"Come sister in law stop me," I say taunting her.

"What's going on up here?" brother says as he shows up. "Why does it look like there is a show down going on here?"

"I am kidnapping Milicus," I say. "He wants to hang out with me and not study. So I am taking him. Grayfia has only protested and that's it. I am trying to taunt her into action."

"You are crazy," he says.

"Just admit it brother you like seeing her better in her day off personality and outfits," I say.

"Don't drag me into this," he says. I laugh.

"I guess we will be leaving," I say. I wave and we teleport away. We arrive at the Team AxA HQ in Kyoto. I sit down and laugh.

"Why would you anger her more?" he asks.

"She won't take it out on you," I say. "She may be angry right now but I think she will be okay with it in the end." I press a button on my desk and a screen turns on. I look at the screen. "Good we have time." I stand up and walk over to him. "Let's go Milicus I will show you around." We walk down the hall.

 **Part 1.5: Cartil's household**

We were having a chat to talk about planning the day when Lady Grayfia and Lord Lucifer came down the stairs. Lady Grayfia was upset about something. "I can't believe he did that," she says. "What has gotten into Cartil?"

"What happened?" Lady Hanalil asks.

"Your husband ran off with Milicus after taunting me to stop him," she says. I sigh.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Hanalil says. "He is probably teaching him important things. Yin, where do you think he would have gone?"

"If I had to guess," I say. "I think he would have gone to Kyoto. He may be getting Milicus early training in so he has a better understanding of things for the future. He gets to hang out with Milicus and teach him how Team AxA will function." I take a sip of my tea but even with my words Lady Grayfia hasn't calmed down.

"We need to trust that Cartil knows what he is doing," Lady Gremory says. "I can see the changes in him. He is starting to enjoy life more than before. Before hand he would have gone to his lab and just started planning right?" Everyone nods. "So this is good for everyone."

 **Part 1.75 Team AxA HQ in Kyoto**

I had just finished showing Milicus around. He has taken an interest in how things work here. We stop at the main computer in the lab wing. "This computer is the only computer that is connected to my system in my lab," I say. "All the sacred gear information is also shown here, this will be the only branch that has this."

"That's awesome," he says. I move to the side and offer the chair so he can look. He sits down and starts going through the information. "What are these tags?"

"Any sacred gear that is tagged purple is a mutated new type," I say. "It's an old sacred gear that mutated into a new type. Yellow tags have the potential for mutation. Blue are new types and Green are the normal sacred gear. There is also a tag for Longinus." He nods and continues through the information. I hear a cough and I turn to see Ruval.

"Sorry to interrupt," he says. "Cartil we have more applications for the miracle tear."

"Have Nisha put them on my desk," I say. He nods. "I assume there is more."

"The school has been completed," he says.

"Thank you," I say. "Work with Sona to find good teachers for the school. Ruval you have been a big help, so thank you." he nods and leaves. I sigh.

"You have a lot of things going on don't you?" Milicus asks.

"Yes I do," I say. "It's kind of why I let Ruval run things unless something important comes up. He understands my vision so he has been doing a great job. He is also training someone to replace him for when he becomes head of the Phoenix family." I look at the clock. "Look at the time we better get you home."

 **Part 2: Heaven days later**

I have gone to heaven to check out the birth of the angel baby. I was joined by Viv, the Church trio, sister, and Issei. I sigh as we reach the area. I turn to Issei. "Do not be perverted here today," I say.

"I will try," he says.

"Do not try, just do it," I say. "This is very important to me. I need you to hold back those thoughts until we leave." He nods and I turn to sister. Dulio arrives to greet us.

"Good you have come," he says.

"It's good to see you again Dulio," I say. "Have you recovered fully?" he nods. "That is good; I can't lose my favorite angel."

"Don't worry about that one," he says.

"He is your favorite?" Viv asks. "What about me? I am an angel too you know." I laugh.

"I married you," I say. "He is my favorite because I married my first favorite." She glares at me. We walk down the hall and go into a room. I see 2 angels and a baby. I walk up to them and smile. "This is amazing. I am so glad it worked." The church trio walks up behind me and is amazed at the sight.

[Heartbeat]

[Heartbeat]

" _You have done amazing things Cartil," a voice says in my head. "We chose well"_

We step out of the room minutes later to not crowd them. I am watching them from the window. Everyone else is talking about the baby. "Amazing isn't it?" Strada says as he walks up and stands next to me.

"I assume Michael let you come here," I say. "This is what I fight for."

"You are doing great work," he says. "I heard you about what is going on. You sure are crazy for using Trihexa." I look down.

"These titans are the worst thing I have ever fought," I say. "Juggernauts of Destruction, I needed a way to stall them some how. Since Trihexa can't be killed I figured it would be perfect. After learning that they are still not to full power I feel like we are facing a wall. I fear I may break and take a risk that that very well may kill me for good."

"You will find a way," he says. "Don't give up hope."

"I will try to Strada," I say. "I know what I have to do now." I turn and walk away.

 **Part 2.5: Site of the final battle between Zeus and the titans**

I have been joined by Zeus at the final battle he had with his father and the rest of titans. I am walking around feeling the energy in the ground. "Its very faint but I do feel it," I say. I place my hand on the ground. I close my eyes and focus the energy of the titans. "This may be the only way to create the titan slayer since I don't have a flesh of a titan." I lift my hand up and a crystal comes out of the ground.

"Do you think it will work?" Zeus asks.

"Maybe but I know it wont be ready in time," I say. "I just need to do something that might work." I stand up and put the crystal in my pocket. I walk up to Zeus. "You better go back and get ready for the next attack. I will see you soon Zeus." I walk away and teleport away.

I appear at the location of the prison of the titans. I walk up to the broken seal and place my hand on it. I look around. I don't see anyone so I close my eyes and focus on the titan energy here. "The energy here is strangely unstable. I wonder if it has something to do with the spell the used to unseal them. It feels like whatever they used also was infusing the titans with something to become stronger. This is very bad. Stupid Gods of Chaos, you will be dealt with." I look at the new crystal in my hand. "What is this I sense? This is not good. Why" I step back fly into the air. I look at the seal from the air. I am in shock at what I see. "This is very bad. Why is the whole area dead? Loki you fool. I understand why she is here now." I teleport away.

I arrive in my lab and quickly move to the computer. I put the crystals on my analyzer and then walk over to the blacksmithing area. I grab some metals from the wall and place them into the tub to be smelted. I run over to the computer to check the progress. I nod and run back to the blacksmith area and place the tub in the smelter. I pull out a container and place it on the table. I run back to the computer. I read over the results. "This is very bad." I grab both crystals and run back to the black smith area.

I pull out the tub and pour the molten metal into a mold. I grab a handful of dust from the container and sprinkled it on the molten metal. It begins to glow bright and I careful place the crystals into molten metal. I sprinkle more dust on the metal and step back. I place my hands up and magic circles appear. Magic begins to pour into the metal. "This is the first step to the birth of the titan slayer. You crossed a line Loki and I will see you die for it." I walk over to the computer and begin going over the results again. A communication circle appears next to my ear.

"Cartil we have a problem," Vali says. "Cronus and 2 other titans are headed straight for Mount Olympus."

"Get the Team," I say. "Get Issei, we will deal with the titans while the team evacuated Olympus."

"I am on it," he says. I step over to the teleportation pad. I close my eyes and disappear.

 **Part 3: Base of Mount Olympus**

I have teleported to the battle field. I am in the air above where the where the titans are. I look around and sigh. "So they have minions now," I say. "These feel like golems of some sort." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open my eyes and look at Cronus. "Infinite Crimson Archangel God Rook Formation." I boost towards Cronus and slam my fist into his face as he looks up. The impact causes him to fall backwards. A crater is formed and dust flies up. I boost backwards out of the crater. I quickly turn around and block an attack from another titan. I sense the other titan attacking so I boost out of the way. I move back and watch them. Issei and Vali come up next to me.

"So it's these 3 again," Vali says. "I guess I wouldn't mind some pay back."

"Let's do this," Issei says. I look at Issei.

"So that is your AxA form," I say. "It looks good hopefully it will be enough." He nods. Cronus gets back up and walks out of the crater. I get into the ready.

"Very sneaky Cartil," he says. "That Rook formation of yours won't work this time. We are at our full strength now." I glare at him and my boosters begin to fire up. I boost forward and slam into Cronus. I push him back away from everyone else. I stop and quickly upper cut him. He laughs as he flies up and slams into the ground. He gets back up and I punch him in the face. He flies back again. I fire the missiles at him and the exploded when they hit him. He slides back and continues to laugh. He wipes his cheek. "Like I said. I barely took damage from those attacks. He charges forward and I block his attack. My armor cracks a little from his attack.

"Enough," I say. I boost up and quickly boost back down slamming my fists down on his head. He falls to his knees but grabs my leg. He throws me into a tree. I slowly get back up and I look at him. I sigh and look at my left armor. "It looks like I might have to use one those modes, just not yet." I knock away a magic attack but I get hit in the chest. I slide backwards and into another tree. I look down to see the armor is cracked some. I look back up and boost forward. I slam into him and grab his arm. I boost into the air and throw him into the ground. I boost down and slam my fist into his chest. I jump back and he coughs up blood.

"Even though you can damage me don't get cocky," he says. "I have been letting you damage me. So I can break your spirit." He laughs as he stands back up. I glare at him. "Are you mad? What do you plan to do about it?"

"I plan to punch that stupid look off your face," I say. I hold up my left armor and my armor begins to glow. "Rook formation Goliath mode activate." Missile pods form on the shoulders and chain guns form under the gauntlets. The armor becomes slightly more bulky.

"What is this?" he asks. "A secret weapon you have been hiding?"

"Not really," I say. "I created this after our last battle. It's basically a combination formation. I infuse the Rook formation with the powers of a bishop to create this form." I lower my left armor and aim at him. The chain gun barrels pull forward and start to spin. "I can do the same thing with the Knight and Bishop formations only they create different forms." I fire the chain gun and he dodges the bullets. I follow him as he is move around. I stop firing and recalled the chain gun.

"You are very accurate with that," he says and I laugh. "What is so funny?" he looks down to see flashing lights and then the area around him explodes. He flies backwards and slams into the ground.

"If I wanted to hit you I would have," I say. "The left chain gun fires delayed explosive rounds. The right chain gun fires infused magic bullets and is way more accurate than the left side chain gun." I activate the brace and it slams into the ground. I aim the missile pods and fire the missiles. They slam into him as he stands back up. They exploded and I watch the area. He stands back and dashes towards me and I block his attack. I grab his armor and put the right chain gun barrels on his chest. I fire the chain gun. He knocks my arms away and jumps back.

"Well played," he says. He dusts himself off and grabs something from his shirt. My eyes go wide and he opens the bottle. He slashes it on himself. I summon a communication circle to everyone.

"This is Cartil Gremory," I say. "The titans have phoenix tears."

"These things are very handy," he says. "To think devil would create a very useful tool." I glare at him and he laughs. "What's wrong little devil? Do you understand it yet? I am far beyond your reach. You can't kill me. I will break your will and you will be begging for death." I activate the brace again and it slams into the ground. I aim both chain guns forward and the missile pods. Four larger cannons appear and aim forward.

"TRIHEXA," I yell and behind me it appears. The cannons begin to charge. "Let's do this Trihexa." It roars and charges its own attack. "Armageddon Barrage." We begin to unload an assault on Cronus. We lay waste to him and everything around him. I fall to my knees after I used up all the ammunition. Trihexa leans in and looks at me. "I am fine. I just need to reload the weapons."

"That was a nice shot," Cronus says as he walks out of the smoking. He bloody but he is holding another phoenix tear. He splashes it on himself and he starts laughing. "You are still not strong enough to stop me, sadly for you." He charged forward and hit me into the chest. The chest plate shatters. I swing at him but he dodges. He grabs my arm and throws me into the air. I spin in the air and start firing the chain gun down at him. He jumps up and the bullets hit him. He isn't taking damage this time. He hits me in the chest again. I cough up blood in my helm. I slam into the ground. I stand up and glare at him. I move to aim the chain gun and armor completely shatters. "Time is up for that form."

"Damn it," I say as a fall to my knees. I punch the ground. "It's the same story all over again." He begins to unload spells at me but Trihexa stands between us taking the damage. I look over to Issei and Vali. They aren't doing well anymore either. I look at my left gauntlet. "The timer is not done yet." I keep punching the ground and start crying in frustration. "I have no choice anymore." I stand up and black aura erupts around me. "Trihexa go help Issei and Vali. I will handle this." It nods and leaves.

"Have you giving up?" Cronus says. "It's sooner than expected but I will give you a swift death if you beg."

"I will never beg," I say. "I will only destroy." The black aura becomes more intense. "UNITED FRONT ACTIVATE!" The area explodes around me and I dash into the air. I slam my fist into Cronus. He coughs up blood. I spin and kick him into the ground. I create different magic circles and unload on him. I quickly move down to the ground and summon a sword. I boost forward and slash him. He staggers back. I grab his arm and place the blade of my sword under his armpit. I slash up as I pull on his arm. I toss his now severed arm to the ground. He looks at me in shock.

[BoostBoostBoost]

I charge forward and slash him again. He blocks with his other arm and his arm starts bleeding. I slam my fist into his chest.

[Divide]

I breathe deep and focus. I breathe out sending black flames all over his body. He staggers back and tries to pat out the flames. My boosters change into cannons and aim forward. I fire them at him. He falls to his knees and is dripping blood. I return to normal. "Looks like that forms time is up," he says. "I still have more phoenix tears."

"I expected that," I say. "Ruval just reported to me that there was some stolen during your attack." he slashes the phoenix tear on his body. He walks over to grab his arm. He reattaches his arm to his body.

"Now with you out of that form you are weak," he says as stretches. I take a deep breath.

"That is where you are wrong," I say. "United Front Activate." The area around me gets destroyed and I boost forward slamming my fist into his face. He flies backwards spinning. I boost after him and grab his arm. I punch him and a crater forms underneath him. I stab my sword into his shoulder and twist the blade. "I will keep using this form until you are out of phoenix tears and then I will kill you." I jump into the air. I boost towards him and slam my fist into his chest. The crate becomes way larger. I jump back. He stands up and walks out of the crater.

"I really do hate that form of yours," he says. I return to normal and fall to my knees. I am breathing heavy. "What is going to give out first my reserve of phoenix tears or your body?" He charges forward and I counter attack. Our fists slam into each other and cause a hug shock wave completely destroying the area. "So you used it a third time." He jumps back and shakes his hand. "You attacks are also getting weaker now."

"SHUT UP," I yell. "I will kill you right here." I summon a huge amount of magic circles and 4 larger cannons form from the armor. The cannons aim forward. "Mega barrage." I unload everything on him. I return to normal and fall to my knees again. I look around. The battlefield has become a wasteland.

"Still not good enough to beat me," Cronus says as he walks out of the smoke and dust. "If you would have used that on your first transformation you would have killed me for sure." He laughs in a taunting manner. "Just give up and accept your fate." I stand up.

"I am not finished yet," I say. "United…" I feel shocks all over my body. "What is this? I can't move. What is going on?"

"Cartil," Ophis says in my head. "You are pushing yourself too much. If you continue to use that form it will be your life force being used up. You are burning through my blessing. You need to stop."

"I need to kill him," I say.

"This is not the way," she says. "If you use up my blessing you will never be able to use the infinite again." I sigh. "You need to recover your strength."

"I don't think I am going to make it out of here alive anyway," I say. "I can't move. I think I overloaded my nerves and paralyzed myself."

"I will contact Issei and Vali," she says.

"What is wrong Cartil?" Cronus says. "Where is that resolve?" I can only look at him. "Nothing to say?" He charges forward at me. Before he reaches me, Trihexa jumps into the way of his attack. He knocks it away. I look at it and it's slowly trying to regenerate. This is not good our advantage has gone out the window. "Not that it is out of the way time to kill you." A flash of green light appears. A woman stands before me. She kneels before me.

"Poor Cartil," she says. "You have pushed yourself too far this time." She touches my cheek. She stands up and turns around. "My stupid foolish children."

"Lady Gaia," I barely can say.

"Don't push yourself, Cartil," she says. She looks around. "Trihexa your master will be fine. You should return to the barrier now." It roars and disappears. "I will be taking Cartil and the 2 dragons now. You will be a good boy and wait until their return to start another attack."

"I was bored anyway," Cronus says and he leaves with the other 2 titans.

"Now let's get you 3 out of here," she says and a green light engulfs us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Gaia's Gift**

 **Part 1: Garden, Location unknown**

I am lying in as pool of water. This water is healing me. I really pushed it too far during the last battle. I have my eyes closes and I am replaying the battle over in my head. "No matter how much I think I close the gap he shows his overwhelming power," I say to myself. "I am so tired of being played with. I thought the sub forms would help but the strongest one barely scratched him. I really hate this." I sigh.

"Well you aren't fighting at full power," Gaia says. "You are missing a lot of power when it was stolen. I am impressed you are coming up with way to try to combat that loss but you are starting to see how much you truly need it."

"Why is it leaking out despite being taken?" I ask. "Something is not right it should not be leaking out. Unless she has been." I sit up and turn to Gaia. "Do you have some kind of magic that I can see some of the past battles?" She nods. I stand up and grab a towel. I wrap the towel around myself. "It's nice that I can move again." I follow her to a fountain with a small birdbath looking things around the out edge of the circle. "This makes sense now." I walk up to one of the birdbaths and look into the water. I scan over the times the black aura has leaked out. "That bitch has been here the whole time. No wonder it's leaking out its trying to become whole." I step back.

"She seems to be challenging you," she says.

"Where are my clothes?" I ask.

"You have not full recovered," she says. "You have to wait until you are back to full strength before facing her."

"I know," I say. "I want to train."

"Did you not hear me?" she says. "You have not recovered."

"It's not that kind of training," I say. "I need to mediate and work in my chi."

"I understand," she says. I follow her to a small building. She walks in and comes back out with my cloths. I quickly put them on and look around.

"Thank you," I say. "Where is a quiet place to focus?"

"Over there," she says and points over to a field of flowers. I nod and walk to the field. I find the center of the field and sit down. I close my eyes and begin to focus.

"This place is very interesting," I say. "The chi here is so calm and peaceful. It is a nice change; it's much easier to relax here. I hope everyone is doing alright." I sense something and open my eyes. I look over to my left. "It seems Vali and Issei are training. I can feel it from the chi." I look at my left arm and summon the gauntlet. "Why do I feel like something is wrong?"

After a few hours of mediation I am come back to everyone. They are eating and I sit down with them. Gaia hands me some food. "Are things going well?" Gaia asks.

"More or less," I say. "I will have to check something out in my sacred gear after this war. I have a feeling something wrong has happened."

"Speaking of that gear," Draig says. "I have wanted to ask you about it." I stand up and walk over. I grab Issei and Vali's arms.

"First things first," I close my eyes and focus. Behind Issei, Draig appears and looks around. Behind Vali, Albion appears and he stretches. Gaia frowns.

"You are not listening," she says.

"Draig always had the ability to be summoned out," I say. "I just allowed that ability to used for Albion. I don't need to use that much energy to do that." I walk back to my chair and sit. "You were saying Draig?"

"That new scared gear is made from great reds flesh," he says. "From your own words a true sacred gear needs a soul or a part of a soul to be used. From what we can tell we do not sense any part of his soul in it." I sigh.

"I knew this was coming," I say. "I assume you figured it out base on my ability to breathe fire now?" I take a bite of the fruit on my plate. "It is not a tradition sacred gear, I made it for me to use only. So when I die this sacred gear goes with me. Not only does it function like a normal scared gear it can be adjusted if I need it to. I can also link with other sacred gear via the pact but it burns though my form timer. So I don't like to use it. I suspect you are curious about devour the dream line from the chant?"

"That is correct," Draig says.

"Its quite literal," I say. "I ate the flesh of great red to survive." I summon my gauntlets and take off the toy of both of them. I show them the 4 glass cylinders in the gear.

"What is the liquid inside them?" Issei asks.

"It is blood," I say. "The blood of great red to be exact." I sigh. "It has been mixing with my own blood since I equipped the gear. I have been slowly having my body change and gain powers of a dragon."

"Why would you do that?" Issei asks. "You are strong enough without that?" I laugh.

"It's because of his power," Vali says. "He is a devil born with the powers of god. His light own light harms him."

"Correct," I say. "I researched everything that I could to allow me to freely use my light powers. I fail until I had to turn my friend Kronus into a sacred gear. The solution was a dragon; I could freely use my light without taking damage. Sadly I learned that Kronus was not strong enough to survive my increasing power, so I revived him. So I made a desperate gamble with this new gear. It has worked. Before you ask, I thought of using a different dragon. It would not have worked." I turn to Issei. "Your mastered AxA form will become stronger than me. I will also never reach the power of your future ExE form. You were chosen one after all from Great Red and Ophis. You are the bringer of change. I am just a crazy fool who is so afraid of the future that I am doing crazy things."

"Speaking of which," Albion says. "Any more visions of the future?"

"I stopped having them when the titans appeared," I say. "I have no idea what's coming. I really don't care anymore. I want the titans dead."

"I can help with that," Gaia says. "First you need to recover Cartil. As for you dragons, you need to start mediating as well along side your training."

"Yeah I know," I say and stand up. "If anyone needs me I will be at the pool." I walk away.

Days later after I full recovered we are all meeting before we go. Gaia walks up and hands a crystal to Issei. She moves over to Vali and gives him a crystal. "This is a gem created by my blessing," she says. "It will give you a boost of power that will allow you to kill the titans. Only use it when you have started your fight with the titans."

"Are you not upset that we have to kill them?" Issei asks.

"They made their choice to follow down the path of destruction for revenge," she says. She walks up to me. "Before you can receive my blessing you need to take back your lost power." I nod. "Now go child of two worlds and get back that power." I am surrounded in green light. I disappear from the garden. I arrive in a field during a storm and there is a figure in front of me.

"Hello Tracil," I say. "Its time we finished this fight." I summoned Endeavor and Exsiege. I get into battle position. She draws her sword. We charge each other and swords make contact.

 **Part 2: Mount Olympus moments after Gaia took Cartil, Issei, and Vali**

"What the hell was that green light?" I ask. "Where the hell did the titans go? Also where the hell is my husband, Issei, and Cartil?" I cut down another enemy. "Another question why haven't this army stopped fighting?"

"That green light was Gaia," Zeus says as he lands and takes out more enemies. "It seems she has taken them after the titans left."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I ask.

"We will see," he says. "My grandmother can be strange at times." He blasts more enemies with lightning. "As for your other question, these foes appear to me just drones that will just keep attacking even after their masters have left. So we need to kill them all."

"Ok then," I say and charge forward slashing through the drones. I leap into the air and slam my sword into the ground sending them flying backwards. I look around. "I was hoping for someone stronger to fight."

"Don't worry Lady Catherine," he says. "He will be proud of you no matter what and will probably reward you."

"Shut up," I say blushing. He laughs. I look around and wipe the sweat off my head. "This is going to take forever." I walk to an open area. I create a communication circle. "So with Cartil and Vali missing who is in command?"

"I believe that would fall to Yin," Nivana says.

"I don't believe I am worthy of that," he says.

"I don't really care," I say. "Whoever is next in line needs to start ordering things. There are so many drones left." I hear an explosion. I turn around. "Zeus what is going on?"

"It seems the elite soldiers have been deployed," he says. "It seems I was wrong these drones are being controlled by them."

"Did you hear that?" I say.

"Yes," Nivana says. "We are seeing them here as well." I hear Yin sigh.

"Permission granted to break release," he says. "Just don't over do it, you all need to return to Cartil." I stand up and turn to the battlefield.

"What is break release?" Zeus asks. He then notices pillar of light in the different area shoot into the sky. I walk up and stand beside him.

"It's basically releasing our full power in times of war," I say. "We need permission to use it, since it's my husband who created this ability." I hold my sword and close my eyes. "Take care of the drones the commander person is mine." I open my eyes and a pillar of light shoots into the air. I charge toward the commander. He lifts up his staff and shoots fire at me. I block with my sword and continue to forward. I slash at him and he blocks with his staff. I smirk and he gets engulfed in fire. I kick him back and spin. I slash him and he jumps back. I slide my finger down the side of my sword.

"What was that?" he asks.

"So you can talk?" I say. "This sword was created by my husband for me. It eats spells and then I can use the power of the spell for my own attack." I ready my sword and flames engulf the blade. I dash forward and slash. He blocks with his staff and pulls out a hidden sword. He slashes at me and I block with my leg. He laughs and I look around. I see a lot of magic circles. I jump back as he fires the spells. I land and plant my feet. I hold my sword in a blocking position. I shift positions and I swing my sword sending out a wave of magic at him. He dodges by jumping into the air.

He lands and raises his staff again. I place the blade into the ground and focus at his location. The ground underneath him begins to crack and he looks down. He is covered in lava. I look around and see the drones numbers start to disappear faster. I hear foot steps and turn to see a giant creature. He slams his giant axe down and I barely manage to dodge. "I see Anubis and Set have sent their little toys to back up the army," Zeus says. "Think of that thing as a royal guard. It's super strong. I wouldn't hold back."

"I don't plan on it," I say. I create a communication circle. "Are you guys seeing the new targets as well?"

"Yes," Yin says. "These things are massively annoying. Girls just use them."

"I planned on it," I say. "Everyone good luck and lets finish this quickly." I stretch and then look at my sword. "Let's do this partner. We of Cartil's peerage have been given unique weapons to each of us. They also function like sacred gear." I take a deep breath and get my sword into the ready position. "Balance Breaker." My sword changes into a smaller version of itself and my armor changes. I dash forward and the creature swings down to hit me again. I flip over to the side and spring off using my free arm. I slam my feet into its jaw and it staggers back.

I land on my feet and dash forward again. I can hear it growl as it recovers. It swings at me against and lean back sliding on my knees dodging the attack. I spring up towards it and swing my sword. The sword slashes its arm and it roars again. Before I can land back on the ground it has grabbed me and slammed me into the ground. I cough up some blood and sit up. I stand back up and get back into the ready. I dash forward. He swings down and I dodge to the side. I pull out a chain and start swinging it in a circle. He turns to me and swings again. I jump into the air. I launch the chain forward and it wrap around its neck. I pull myself forward. I slash at it but it blocks my attack with his other arm.

I spring off the arm and use the momentum to pull it into the ground. The chain releases from its neck. As tries to get back up, I spin around and slam my sword into its chest. I focus and it begins to twitch. I jump back and it explodes. I fall to my knees and breath heavy. I look around and the whole area is clear.

"Are you okay Lady Catherine?" Zeus says.

"I am fine," I say. "I am just tired." I create a communication circle. "Zone C is clear." I return to normal. "I did it without losing my cool." I smile. I feel something grab my hair and throw me into a bolder. I slowly stand back up and look over to where I was thrown from. "Oh great there is more." I sigh and get into battle stance. "You ruined my hair you jerks." I dash forward and slice through drones and slam into the giant creature. It staggers back and I swing my sword cutting in half. I jump back as another one comes down with its giant mace.

"Lady Catherine do you need help?" Zeus asks.

"I am good," I say as I keep dodging attacks. "I am trying to find an opening for my attack." I launch the chain forward and it wraps around one of its legs. I yank hard and it falls backwards. I jump back and retract the chain. I look around and sigh. I hear an explosion and I turn to see smoke in the distance. "Looks like Nivana is pissed off now." I turn back to face my opponents. I grip my sword tight. I jump into the air and place my sword into the shield position. "Zeus fire your magic into my sword."

"I understand Lady Catherine," he says and shots his magic into my sword. I focus and the magic leaks from the sword. It engulfs me in a shield barrier.

"That is enough," I say. He stops and goes back to attacking drones. I move my sword into attack position by my side. I take a deep breath and charge forward to the ground. "Grand Meteor." I slash at the ground after reaching the right distance from the ground. A huge explosion and shock wave is sent out creating a large crater. I wipe the sweat off my head. "Don't mess with a girl's hair you jerks." I laugh and walk out of the crater.

"The enemy is gone Lady Catherine," Zeus says. "How about you go home with the rest of your family."

"What about the damages?" I ask.

"Don't worry we will handle that," he says. "Don't worry, he will return just fine."

"Thank you Zeus," I say. "It was an honor to fight along side you." I wave and leave to meet up with everyone else.

 **Part 3: Cartil household the next night**

We returned after the battle and the girls went to take a bath. I was explaining everything to everyone. "I don't like the fact that she took my husband," Hanalil says. "What does she plan to do with him?"

"She is the mother of Cronus," Sirzechs says. "But she is also known as mother earth. If she believes her children is a threat she will give them an edge to defeat the titans. Don't worry so much. Yin."

"Yes sir?" I say.

"You will still be standing trial after this war," he says.

"I understand," I say. "This is my fault. I let my emotions get in the way. So I will do what I can to make things right before hand."

"It will help," he says and I nod. "How is Liza?"

"I haven't seen her yet," I say. "I am too scared to go home right now. I don't think I can face her yet."

"She will forgive you," Hanalil says. "So don't worry about that." There is a knock on the door and Hanalil gets up. She opens the door. "Lady Reylana, I didn't expect to see you. Please come right in."

"Thank you," she says and steps into the house. "I have come to visit Yang but it seems like Yin is here too." She turns to look at me. "Hello son." I get nervous and look away. "Is that anyway to greet your mother?"

"No," I say. "I am just not ready to deal with this stuff yet."

"Mom," Yang says and she comes into the room. She runs to mother and they hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I have come to see you and congratulate you on the engagement," she says. I turn back to watch.

"Thank you mother," yang says blushing. "I am very happy but I am worried about Cartil. Gaia kidnapped him."

"I know," she says. "That woman has always been a mystery. I assume he will be fine."

"As fine as one can get while missing half his power," I say quietly. I stand up and walk over to yang. I mess up here hair.

"That was mean big brother," she says.

"Shouldn't you be helping Lilian?" I say.

"Nivana is helping her," she says.

"What is going on with little Lilian?" mother asks.

"She is pregnant," Yang says. "But she is having trouble with it even though it's in the early stages. Nivana is helping with using chi."

"Why didn't see say anything to Cartil?" I ask.

"You know he would have been distracted in battle worrying about it," Yang says. We hear a scream. "That was Lilian. Yin, go get lady Trifae." I nod and I run outside. I open a teleportation circle.

 **Part 3.5: Lady Trifae's house**

I arrive at the field and run over to the gate. "Trifae this is Yin," I say. "We need your help open up the gate." The gate opens and I run inside. I wave at the servants as I head to the garden. I spot her at the table and run up to her.

"What is going on Yin?" she asks.

"It's Lilian," I say. "She is having a difficult pregnancy and we need your expertise with chi." She closes her book and stands up.

"I understand lets go," she says. We teleport back to Cartil's house, we run into the house. Trifae goes up the stairs with Lady Gremory and Lady Phoenix.

"This not good," I say. "I need to go somewhere. I will be right back." I leave the house and run down the street. I stop once I reach the Hyoudou house. I knock on the door. The door opens up with and Issei is standing there. "Sorry to bother you Issei but is Rias, Kuroka, and Koneko here?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" he asks.

"Yes," I say. "Lilian is not doing so well." I step into the house. I spot Rias who just walked into the room.

"I over heard you as I walking up," she says. "What is going on with Lilian?"

"She is having a difficult pregnancy," I say. "I understand you know a monster expert around here."

"I do," she says. "Why do you need Koneko and Kuroka as well?" I bit my lip and sigh. "Cartil should be the one to tell you but he hasn't returned. Lilian is a half nekomata. She is two kinds of cat yokai. Cartil did some research into her parents and learned that. He hasn't told her yet. So I am hoping they might be able to help in some form." Rias nods and grabs her phone.

Hours later we head to Cartil's house. Everyone has come because they are worried about Lilian. The girls went to go help with Lilian. I am staring blankly at the floor. Sirzechs walks up and places a drink on the table. "Why don't you tell me her story?" he asks. "The way Rias, Akeno, and you have been freaking out something bad must have happened to her." I take a deep breath and inform him of everything that happened when we found her. "I never knew the full story. Its good he saved her."

"She did not want to leave his side for the longest time," I say. "It took awhile for her to relax when Cartil left to do important missions. She needs him the most right now and he can't be here. I don't want to image how this is hurting her."

"Is this pregnancy too early for her?" he asks.

"Its not," I say. "Her body has been able to support having a child for awhile now. Cartil and Lilian are not that crazy." I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. It's Ravel.

"Lilian is stable now," she says. "Her hormones are freaking out and her chi is all over the place. They have been stabilized now and she is sleeping." I stand up and take a deep breath. "Can you tell Hanalil I am using it now."

"Okay," she says. "I don't know what it is but I will." She runs back up the stairs. I lift of my shirt sleeve and place my hand on the tattoo. It begins to glow and a communication circle appears next to my ear.

"What is going on for you to use the emergency signal?" Cartil asks.

"You need to come home now," I say.

"I cant right now," he says.

"It's about Lilian," I say. "She isn't doing well."

"I will sneak away," he says.

 **Part 3.75: Garden**

After learning something is wrong I have begun to break through Gaia's magic barriers on her garden so I can teleport away. "What are you doing?" Gaia says as she walks up. "I told you to rest." I keep focusing on breaking the barriers.

"I have something important to do," I say. "One of my wives needs me right now so I am going to see her."

"She will be fine," she says. "You need to recover." I turn and glare at her.

"You will be silent," I say. "I will not turn my back on any of my wives in need." I smirk and teleport away. I arrive home and burst through the door. "Where is she?"

"She is in the bedroom," Yin says and I run upstairs. I quickly run down the hall and into the bedroom. Everyone turns to me and I slowly walk over to Lilian. I kneel down next to Lilian. I grab her hand and look at her.

"What is going with her?" I ask.

"Her body is freaking out over the pregnancy," Trifae says.

"Brother did you not wait?" sister asks.

"I waited," I say. "I waited for everything to be right. You can see that her body was ready. I don't know why things are like this." I sigh. I lean in and kiss Lilian's forehead. She blinks and wakes up. "I am sorry I woke you."

"You made it home," she says with a faint smile. "I did thanks to Yin. I am sorry I am late. I needed some time to recover enough to move. I was an idiot and pushed myself too far."

"Can you hold me?" she asks and I hold her close. We are surrounded and hugged by the rest of my wives. "It feels nice."

"You are loved my little kitten," I say. A few hours later after she had gone back to sleep I went downstairs. "Why does this have to happen to Lilian?" I sigh.

"The world is cruel is sometimes," Grayfia says. I stare at the wall thinking.

"Her body has been ready for a while," I say to myself. "Could it be?" I stand up and walk over to the hall closet and go through items. "Its not here." I walk down the hall and go through another closet. "I found it." I walk back into the room with everyone.

"What is that?" Lady Phoenix asks.

"An ultrasound machine," I say. "It is a medical device it has many uses. One of the uses is for pregnant women. I hate to wake her but can someone go get Lilian." Reylana nods and walks upstairs. A few minutes later she comes down with Lilian. "I am sorry that I had you get woken up. Can you lay on the couch please?" she nods. She lies down on the couch and I walk over to her. I flip the machine on and get everything ready. "Its going to be cold so sorry in advance." She nods. I move up her shirt and place the wand on her belly. I move it around and look at the monitor. I tilt my head.

"What is it?" Sister asks.

"I am not medical expert," I say. "But I believe I see 2 heart beats here." I point to the screen and people take turns looking at it. "It seems Lilian is having twins and her body is freaking out over it. So I say she needs to change her diet and see if that helps any." I turn to her and smile. She smiles. "Take it easy my little kitten." I lean in and kiss her. "I need to go now. I will be back as soon as I can." I stand up. "Thank you everyone. Keep helping her please."

"We will," they say. I step outside and wave.

"Next we meet it will probably be the final battle against the titans," I say. I teleport back to the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fated Battle God vs. Satan**

 **Part 1: Unknown location battle has already begun**

Our swords clash and send out a shock wave of energy destroying the field around us. I swing down with my other sword and she blocks it with her hand. I go to knee her and she blocks with her leg. "You will have to do more than that to beat me," she says. I take a deep breath and she moves back. "You can do that even in your base form?" I breathe out shooting white flames at her. She jumps to the side trying to dodge. I intercept her and slash at her. She flinches in pain and jumps back.

"I will take back my stolen power one way or another," I say. I glare at her and focus my power into my sword.

"You don't deserve it," she says. She dashes forward and swings at me. I block her attack with my sword and counter attack with my other sword. She blocks again with her hand but a wave of energy gets released. She goes flying back. She lands on her feet and slides backwards. She holds her hand up and fires magic at me. I slash threw the spells and I hear her coming from my left so I block her attack. She flips over me and slashes at me again. I block again. She launches herself back and lands on a tree branch.

"You have gotten stronger for sure," she says. "So have I through." She lifts her hand up and a giant magic circle appears. A giant black snake slithers from the circle. I sigh. "Now attack Cartil." The snake looks at her and then turns to me. It comes towards me and I place one my sword into the ground. I hold my hand up and stop the snake. I slide backwards as it pushes me.

"You would betray your real master?" I say and the snake flinches back. It bows its head. "Good boy." I pat its head. I walk back to my sword and pick it up. I laugh. "If you plan to summon things make sure they aren't ones I can control." I look back at the snake. "Take a rest but watch yourself so you don't get in the way."

"How can you still control them?" she says angrily. She dashes forward and slashes at me. I block the attack. I spin and kick her in the side. She goes flying back but recovers. She slides on back. She stops and launches at me. She goes to slash at me. I go to block but she changes direction by hitting the ground with her hand. She goes over me and hits my in the back. I shake it off and turn around.

"Close but not close enough," I say. I raise my swords into the air.

"What are you doing?" she demands. I smirk and swing both swords down sending out 2 **Crimson Crescents**. She goes to block and they explode upon impact. She flies back into a tree. I look at Exsiege and sigh.

"It seems I have pushed you too much this battle," I say and teleport it away. I turn back to her and as she stands back up. "This is all you have?"

"Why are you holding back Tracil?" a man says and we look into the air. "Stop playing with your food and kill him." I glare at him.

"Zenos," I say. "You finally show your face after all these years. I am taking back what is mine you foolish false priest."

"Father why are you here?" she asks.

"I have come to make sure you do your job," he says. "It seems like you are still pathetic." She looks down.

"I will kill him," she says. She charges forward at me and I block with my sword. I slide backwards as she keeps push harder in her attack. I reach out and grab her arm. I throw her to the side and she recovers fast. She creates another summoning circle and hydra steps out.

"Arthur deal with the Hydra," I say and a glowing knight appears.

"As you wish my lord," he says and charges the hydra.

"King Arthur himself," Zenos says while placing his hand on his chin. "Forbidden magic, I did not expect this. Tracil awaken that power please."

"That power will kill her," I say. "She is not the true holder of it she will die."

"She will be fine," he says. "She isn't a normal girl." I look at her and then back to him.

"You didn't," I say.

"Yes I did," he says. My grip tightens on my sword.

"Infinite Crimson Archangel God King formation," I say but nothing happens. "What is going on? It should have activated." As I am panicking I feel a blade hit my side and I turn to see her. I grab her arm and slam her into the ground. I jump back and wipe the blood off my wound.

"You left an opening," she says and stands back up. "You have lost your king formation, this battle is mine." She laughs. I glare at her.

"It makes no difference," I say. "I will take what is mine." I teleport Endeavor away and summon Excalibur-re. I take a deep breath. "Infinite Crimson Archangel God Knight Formation." My body gets engulfed in Crimson aura and the knight formation armor covers my body. I dash forward at her and swing my sword down at her. She goes to block but shot backwards. I turn to Zenos and jump at him. I slash at him. I hear the sound of hitting metal. I look to see her blocking me to protect him. I grab her arm and throw her down into the ground. I punch Zenos in the chest. He jumps back.

"How dare you," he says and fires magic at me. I jump back dodging the magic.

"Take this," I hear her say. I look down and she has charged a strong attack with some magic added with her own aura. She swings her sword and the attack launches at me. I have no choice I need to activate it. The attack hits me and smoke flies up. "Yes I got him." She smiles but frowns when she still sees me. "How are you alive? And what is that armor?"

"Templar Mode," my armor has changed into white with crimson trim. I hold my left hand up in a blocking position. "This mode activates powers of a bishop and infuses it with a knight. Sure I loose some speed but being able to use spells is nice. Like the shield spell I used before your attack hit me."

"Interesting," Zenos says. "You have created an interesting weapon. I must have it." I laugh.

"Sorry idiot fool," I say. "I can only use it and if you try to force it on her then she will die."

"No matter," he says. "She will be replaced then." I sigh and look at her.

"You have been lying to her long enough," I say. I dash towards her and swing my sword at her. She blocks my attack. "It would be easier if you give up now and I take that power back before you learn the truth."

"Enough," she says and knocks away my sword. She swings at me and I block her attack. I grab her arm and throw her into a tree. She fires magic at her and I hold my hand up creating a shield of magic. I turn to Zenos.

"I will deal with you after her so don't go anywhere," I say and chains wrap around him. He is pull to the ground. He slams into the ground. I turn back to her and she has attacked me again. I jump back and dodge her attack. I place my hand on her chest and a magic circle appears.

"This is holy magic," she says and jumps back. "You really are trying to kill me."

"I told you I would take what is mine by any means," I say. I dash forward and swing at her. She blocks. I grab her arm again but this time I throw her into the air. I raise my hand up and magic circles appear. I send out some magic holy missiles at her. They impact her and she screams. I jump into the air and slash down at her. She is launched down into the ground. A small crater is formed and she coughs up blood. I kneel over her and hold my sword to her neck. "Give me back what is mine."

"Why should you be the one to hold both powers?" she says crying. "It's not fair." I sigh.

"I was gifted both of them," I say. "They are mine so I want the stolen one back." I turn to Zenos. "He is only using you. Did you that he was actually after the powers of God not the Great Devil kings power? He is a pathetic priest who was kick out of the church for doing stupid experiments. You aren't even his real daughter."

"Shut up," she says. "I am his real daughter." I summon another sword and slam it into the ground next to her head. She looks at the sword.

"You are not," I say. "What you are is a fake copy of me." I sigh. "He couldn't control the power so he made you. You are a female clone of me created to control the stolen power and to kill Me." she cries. "I would have preferred not to do this but I need to so I can stop the titans. Forgive me." I remove the sword from her neck and kiss her forehead. Black aura engulfs me. I stand up and stagger back. I scream as the power becomes intense. I see blackness before me.

 **Part 1.5: The Great War**

God and The great devil king are lying on the ground breathing heavy. "It seems we are near our end my old foe," The great devil king says.

"It seems like that," God says. "It is a shame the battle had to restart after we dealt with the dragons."

"I agree," the great devil king says. "One of these days things make change. War only destroys the beauty in the world."

"I agree," God says. "Maybe one day peace will be achieved and we the world can start moving away from chaos."

"Someone will come that will bring about change," the great devil king says.

"Yes I agree," he says. "That same person can not shoulder the whole burden of keeping that peace though. When they time for peace draws close a child will be born that will be the Vanguard of Peace to protect it."

"I say our powers be granted to this child," the great devil king says.

"I agree," God says.

 **Part 1.75: Unknown location**

The vision has faded and I have learned the truth. "I am the vanguard of peace?" I say to myself. "That is a strange destiny. I won't be as strong as Issei in the end but I will do my best." I walk over to Zenos and grab his shirt. I lift him up and smile. "You plan has failed you pathetic failure of a priest. The Vanguard has awakened and you will be the first to see the new form as you die." A circle of black, white, and crimson aura circles around me. It shoots into the sky. "Crimson God king." He screams.

 **Part 2: Team AxA HQ in Kyoto (before Issei, Vali, and Cartil left the garden)**

We have heard nothing yet from Issei, Vali, and Cartil so we have went to the team AxA HQ to plan for the next titan attack. The squad leaders are sitting at the table. "So where do they plan to attack next I wonder," Drago says. "It was all over the place at first but then it was a focus on mount Olympus. If they changed up their tactics then the underworld would be the next target right?"

"They might save it for last," Sona says. "From what was reported, is that Cronus wants Cartil to suffer. So he would likely save the underworld for last."

"So the Gods of Chaos are starting to back the titans more now," Sairaorg says. "This still feels like a distraction for something. Whatever they have planned they need a long lasting distraction for it and I don't like it."

"I agree," I say. "They are may needed a ton of time for they are looking for. Titans may be the current threat but we need to also need to figure out what that group is doing." I look up at the screen and focus on the map.

"Speaking of which," Sairaorg says. "How is Lilian doing now? Rias filled me in on what is happening."

"She is doing fine now," I say. "Seeing Cartil really helped her along with his suggestion to change what she eats. Besides Hanalil, Lilian is the most dependant on Cartil. Due to what happened in her past."

"Its good she is doing better," he says. "Could you do that summon thing again on Cartil?"

"It's a one time use," I say. "I used it up and besides Cartil needs time."

"Can we focus please?" Sona asks.

"Why have you gotten so cold Sona?" Sasha says. "Did you get dumped or are you still having troubles getting a boyfriend?" Sona glares at her. Sasha laughs and leaves the room.

"It's probably Serafall again," I say. "I heard she has moved into your house until the threat is over. If you need to hide from her you may go to my house. Liza would like the company."

"You have changed Yin," Sairaorg says. "You were a lot colder back when I first met you. It's good you have Liza now." I roll my eyes.

"So are you planning on teaching at Cartil's school?" I ask.

"I am not sure," he says. "I may show up as a guest speaker."

"Its good that the school wasn't damaged in the attack," Sona says. "I am surprised Cartil can control Trihexa. I wonder how that's possible."

"Issei and Cartil have been making crazy changes," Sairaorg says. "Its insane when you think about how much has changed in a short time." The door opens and everyone stands up.

"Lord Shiva," I say. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to find out if there was news on Cartil," he says.

"We have heard from him since he went back to the garden," I say.

"I see," he says. "It seems Indra has recovered enough to fight again. Reports are saying he is planning on fighting in the next battle." I sigh.

"Has he recovered is god powers?" Sona asks.

"No," he says. "Cartil's damage to Indra has left him as a demigod for good. So his replacement is being look into." I look back at the map and go back to thinking.

"Have we heard anything from the American gods?" Sona asks.

"They are recovering still from the first attack," I say. "Besides the only one that is allowed to contact them is Cartil." It hits me. "Why are we so stupid?" I run over to the computer and call down to the front. "I need you to contact the 9 tailed fox yokai."

"I understand," the lady says.

"What's going on?" Sona says. "Did you figure out something?"

"They are going to attack here," I say. "Unlike they hero faction, they want to destroy the lines."

"I will alert everyone," Shiva says and he leaves.

"Dulio go inform Michael," I say. "Drago go get the dragons ready."

"I am on it," Drago and Dulio say. They leave.

"Sona I need you to contact everyone and get a defense plan ready," I say. Just then a flash of green light appears in the room and we all turn to watch it. Issei and Vali appear from the light after it fades away. "Oh good you are back. Wait where is Cartil?"

"It seems he had to face a rival to get his lost powers back," Vali says. "We have the blessing of Gaia it will allow us to kill the titans."

"That is good," I say. "So he is facing her finally. I hope things come out okay. Oh Issei, your fiancés are in the other room studying for school. So I would go to them." He nods and leaves the room. I turn Vali. "It seems here will be the next target for our guess. We assume they want to destroy the lines here."

"Break the lines, break the spirit, and cause damage," he says. "It makes sense." A call comes in and I put it up on the big screen.

"Lord Lucifer," I say. "If you are calling to check on things, we assume the next target is Kyoto and the 9 tailed fox. I have already send word to her. I hope she gets it and come here soon."

"Alright," he says. "We are ready to send back up when its need. Oh Vali welcome back. Is Issei and my brother?"

"Only Issei came with me," he says. "Cartil has some unfinished business to take care of first." He nods.

"I understand," he says. He looks away and seems to be talking to someone off screen. He turns back to us. "We are getting strange readings here." We hear and explosion in the distance. Raina runs into the room.

"The titans are here," she says. "We need to go now." I turn to Vali.

"It's your command Vali," I say. He sighs and presses a button on the computer.

"Team AxA," he says. "The titans are attacking Kyoto, everyone mobilize to attack the Titans and their forces." I grab my sword and walk out the door with everyone.

 **Part 3: Kyoto 10 minutes later**

The fight had begun and we were fighting off the army. I dashed forward slicing threw drones. I look over to check on everyone else. Everyone is doing alright and I smile. "Remember make sure they don't get the 9 tail fox," I say. "Why are the titans not moving?"

"Gaia told them to wait for all of us to return," Vali says. "That is probably why. They are waiting for Cartil."

"We are all waiting for Cartil," I say and sigh. "I hope he finishes that fight soon enough." We hear a roar and look over to se Trihexa break through the ground taking out hundreds of drones. "Even without Cartil here it's still defending."

"Don't rest so easily now," Vali say. "The elite soldiers and the royal guard are coming." Suddenly a tremor is felt and we look around. Both sides stop fighting and look around. "What is going on?"

"Hilda was that you?" I say.

"No," she says. "I have no idea who caused that. This is very strange."

"Hold on I am getting a call," I say. "Yes what is it Sirzechs?"

"That tremor was felt here in the underworld," he says. "Michael is also reporting it happened in heaven as well. Something big is coming,"

"Cartil," I say.

"Most likely," he says.

"What kind of power would he gain that would cause this?" Rias says as she walks up with everyone else. "It seems both sides are holding position now." I look over to Nivana.

"The truth is coming," I say and she nods. "This will change everyone now. Cartil might be seen as an enemy now."

"What is going on?" Trisa asks. "Is there something you two haven't told us?"

"I am sorry Yin," Dulio says. "I am being called back to heaven for a short time. Something is going on." I nod and he leaves. I turn towards the enemy. I raise my hand into the air. Clouds begin to form and it starts to rain heavily.

"This will hopefully stop them form seeing our planning," I say and turn back to everyone. "So what are we going to do now?"

"What ever just happened they are also waiting," Sona says. "So that means they are interested in that more than us right now. So we should change up our original plan."

"Are we interrupting something?" Sirzechs says as he walks up with Michael and Azazel.

"We are just planning out something new," I say. Another tremor comes through and we look around. Images appear in Sirzechs, Azazel, and Michael's hands.

"Sorry to interrupt you," the image on Sirzechs hand says. "It seems the systems for all the factions are freaking out.

 **Part 3.2: Heaven**

The alarm is blaring as the system is going crazy. I just returned and everything on gone crazy. "What is going on?" I ask.

"We have no idea," One of the angels says. "Everything was fine until the second tremor. It's like the system knows something is coming before we do."

 **Part 3.4 Gorgori**

The system here is freaking out with alarms blaring. "Something powerful is coming," a fallen angel says. "This will change everything. Azazel may be pleased with it.

 **Part 3.6: Team AxA HQ in Lilith**

I am reading all the information coming through but its coming too fast. "Something big is coming," I say and open communications to Sirzechs. "Whatever is coming, the system is not freaking out that bad here."

 **Part 3.8: Kyoto**

We had just gotten the report from all the factions and it's the same thing except from Devils system. "He is coming," Ophis says and we all turn to her. She has appeared out of no where with Lilith.

"Who is coming?" Issei ask.

"You will see," she says and turns to smile. A third tremor happens and a flash of black light appears in the sky. When it fades a figure is standing there. The figure has horns that go up into a halo. He has no armor but his skin is covered in scales. His hair is crimson and black with a white glow. "Welcome back Cartil." He turns to look at us. He also has a crown on his head.

Part 4: Kyoto

I have just teleported to Kyoto and I am looking around the battlefield. Nothing is as damaged as I expected. I hear a voice and turn back to see everyone. Ophis is even there, so it was her that called me. I land on the ground and walk over to them. "Hello everyone," I say. "What is going on?"

"What is with your look?" Issei asks.

"This my Crimson God King form," I say. "It doesn't appear it but its crazy powerful."

"So the tremors were from you?" Sirzechs says. I blink confused.

"What tremors?" I ask. "I didn't feel any tremors but I guess they could have come from me." I smile. "Mission complete time to end this war." I spin around and hold my hand up. Giant magic circles appear. Magic attacks slam into the circles and disappear. "That was rude Cronus. I am behind your reach now." I laugh and jump into the air. I smirk as twelve angel wings and twelve devil wings on my back.

"What are you?" Cronus says.

"I am Cartil Gremory," I say. "I am the last will of God and the Great Devil King. I was born with both their powers. I am the Vanguard of Peace. I sentence you to death." All the titans fire magic at me and I hold up my hand. Another magic circle appears and absorbs the attack. "Reflect." I fire the magic back at the titans. I laugh.

"Did he use Albion's move?" Issei asks.

"No," Albion says. "Similar move with the same name but different."

"I would say it is inspired by Albion's reflect though," I say. "Though I would say it acts like Tsubaki's mirror, it absorbs the attack then sends it back. Though at the same strength and doesn't require the mirror breaking." I take a deep breath and look around. "Can you guys go to the headquarters please? I do not want you to get in the cross fire." I turn to them. "My lovely wives, I love you all. Now go to a safe place." They nod and run off. I turn to face the titans.

Issei and Vali fly up to me. I smile. "It seems this will be the final battle," Vali says. "Time to show these foolish titans their place."

"Do you both still have the blessing?" I ask.

"Yes," they both say.

"Let me clear the area first," I say and raise my hand up. A giant magic circle appears and starts raining down magic on the drones, elite soldiers, and royal guards. "Now that it's clear lets kill these fools."

"Let's do this," we all say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Titanfall**

 **Part 1: Kyoto**

"You couldn't beat one titan before what makes you think you can take 4 now?" Cronus says. I fly back wards dodging spells from the other titans. I laugh. "What is so funny?"

"Even now your arrogance blinds you to the truth," I say. I knock away a spell and turn to the titan who shot at me. "You have annoyed me." I clap my hands together and slowly pull them apart revealing a new sword. I grab my handle of the sword and smirk. Chains fly up into the air and wrap around the titan. I fly to the titan and grab him by the hair. "Death has come for you. I place the blade of my sword to his next and smile. He tries to struggle but the chains won't break. I sigh and cut off his head. I turn back to the other 3.

"That is impossible," Cronus says.

"This sword is the titan slayer," I say. "After I did enough research I was able to create it. I also understand your power up now." I fly back up into the air and look around. "Blood of the father of titans, a forbidden seal breaker spell, and the ability to drain the essence from everything around you, its time you all die."

"You stupid fool," he says and they fire more magic spells at me. I sigh and a flash of white light appears. The magic disappears. "What the hell just happened and what the hell is that thing?" I laugh.

"Devils are not the only ones that can have familiars," I say. "This is the white hawk, Ziph. It is one of the manly familiars I have now." I look down at the ground and a giant black snake shots up from the ground. "The black horned snake, Venos, he is very rare." I look around again. "I told you all to hide."

"They will be fine under our barrier," brother says. I sigh and shake my head. I look away.

"Venos and Ziph protect the fools in the barrier," I say and they move to the barrier. I raise my hand up and lightning begins to arc between the clouds. The lightning changes into 3 different colors. I point to one of the titans and the lightning strikes it. It falls over smoking and I laugh. "This is so much fun. This power I love it. It feels good to slaughter the people who have been giving me trouble for a long time. What's wrong Cronus? Do you fear death now? Don't worry I plan to save you for last and play with you."

He jumps into the air and come at me. I dodge as he tries to punch me. I touch him and he slams into the ground. I sigh. "What the hell was that?" he says.

"Wait your turn Cronus," I say. "I will finish off your sibling first then I will play with you. Naughty boy." I turn to the other titan and I teleport in front of it. "For a stupid annoying Titan that seeks destruction, you are kind of pretty."

"Stop flirting with the enemy," I hear Nivana yell. "Why are you doing that in front of us?"

"I am not flirting," I say. "My wives you all know my kind of flirting it leads to naughty fun."

"Don't tease us right now," Sasha says.

"Teasing in battle," Raina says. "It heats me up."

"How are you like this right now?" Trisa asks. A flash of green light appears and Gaia arrives next to the barrier.

"All his senses are extremely heightened in this form it seems," she says. "Among other things." she looks into the barrier and the girls blush.

"So what do you want this time Gaia?" I say. "I don't need your blessing anymore. Everything I have ever wanted in now in motion. I am killing your children and I am enjoying it." I laugh and punch the titan in front of me in the chest. She flies back into a building. "I am surprised no one has noticed we haven't been in the real Kyoto for awhile." They look around. "Civilians will not be harmed this time. Ajuka thank you for fixing my dimension you gave me." The titan gets up and walks out of the building. I snap my fingers and a barrier surrounds me.

"Cartil," Azazel says and I turn around. "That crown."

"Have you figured it out now?" I ask. "Yes Azazel, the rumored sacred gear known as True Sight is real. It is the thing that gives me visions but in this form it allows me to see movements before they happen. It only works in this form though." I turn back to the titan and smile. She jumps back but runs into me. She looks back. "Did you forget I can teleport in this form?" I stab her in the back with my sword. I toss her to the side and walk over to Cronus. I kneel down and grab his hair. I pull him and look into his eyes. "Death has come for you." I smirk. I stand up and pull him up with me.

"Just finish me then," he says. I tilt my head.

"The great Cronus has given up?" I ask. "No you are buying time." I look around to see the titans recovering. "You can tap into life essence here so it must be something else. Are you using your time magic? No I would notice." I look up and over to Gaia. "Are you helping your children? Is it really smart to make an enemy out of me right now Gaia?"

"This is going to far even for you," she says. I throw Cronus to the side and teleport in front of her. I grab her hair and lift her up. "You are no longer required. Your life is no longer important. So chose your next actions carefully."

"So this Cartil has surfaced again," Yin says sighing. "Gaia I would suggest you surrender. This Cartil is ruthless and does no hesitate to kill if you are found to be a threat."

"Fine," she says and looks away.

"A least their final moments will know their mother still cared some," I say and drop her. I turn around and fly into the air. "Issei and Vali bring them over here. We will finish them all off at once." I watch as 8 more titans come flying into from different directions. Vali and Issei fly over to me.

"So how are we going to do this?" Vali asks.

"Vali can you hold them in place with Half Dimension?" I ask.

"I can try," he says. I turn to Issei.

"I will need you to charge your cannons and wait for my signal to fire them," I say and he nods. I raise my hand up and multiple magic circles appear. "TRIHEXA!" It appears and roars out. It begins to charge its attack along with Issei. "Vali now."

"Half dimension," he says and holds his hand out. I look at Issei.

"Let's do this," I say and he nods. I turn look back at all the titans. "Your reign of terror as gone on long enough titans. Now die. Divine Armageddon." I point my finger forward. My magic attacks, Issei's cannons, and Trihexa's attack unload on the titans. We land next to the barrier with everyone else watch as the smoke clears.

"Is it over finally?" sister asks.

"I hope so," I say. "I would like the chance to rest and spend time with my girls. Also I need to plan a wedding with Yang."

"You have earned a good rest," Brother says.

"I agree with Sirzechs," Michael says. "You have done so much for everyone. Its time for you to take a long break." The smoke clears and the titans are lying on the ground.

"I do not sense any life in them anymore," I say. I raise my hand up and circles appear under the titan bodies. They disappear and I sigh. "Now the bodies are sealed away. We can relax now. The Gods of Chaos, I will deal with you later."

Hours later we have come back to real Kyoto and have going over the battle with the other factions. "I do have a question for you Cartil," Zeus says. "Well make that more than one."

"Yes?" I ask.

"Why have you not returned to normal yet?" he asks.

"Unlike other forms I have to wait out the timer before I can be normal," I say. "Other forms I can deactivate early. I have no idea how much longer I will be in this form. The timer has not appeared for it yet."

"Another question," he says. "What about the powers of the titans?" I turn to Gaia and glare at her.

"I removed them from the titans," I say. "I think it would be best to start trying replacement hosts for those powers. 1 from each faction to keep the balance."

"Normally I would object," he says. "But this time I do agree." I roll my eyes. "Also Sirzechs we agree to your suggestion."

"Thank you," brother says. "Brother, your friend Sig will officially take over as Hades replacement." I smile.

"Alright I will give him the power as soon as I can," I say.

[Heartbeat]

I fall to my knees and grab my chest. Everyone stands up.

[Heartbeat]

"Are you okay?" Nivana says as she runs up to me.

"The gods of chaos have already made their next move," I say. "I must go there is something wrong in the Garden of Eden." I teleport away.

 **Part 2: Garden of Eden**

I arrive in the Garden of Eden and fly into the air. I look around. "What is going on?" I ask. "Why is the garden dying? How is the Garden dying?" I continue to look around trying to spot the source. "How did they even get here? I am the only one who can get here." I fly to the center of the garden and land at the base of a giant tree. I place my hands on the tree and close my eyes. I open my eyes and step back. "No. The roots have been severed. I must figure out how to fix this or earth will die after the Garden does."

I look around and sigh. "I can't contact anyone while in the garden but I can't leave." I sit down and stare at the tree. "Wait, Ziph is still at the HQ. I can use him to talk to them." I close my eyes and focus. "Ziph can you hear me?"

"Master?" he says. "What is going on with the Garden? I can feel pain and death."

"I will explain," I say. "Let me use you to communicate with everyone."

"I understand master go ahead," he says.

"Everyone this is Cartil," I say. "I am using Ziph to talk to you all. We have a major problem. The Garden of Eden is dying. The roots of the great tree have been severed and we need a solution to heal it."

"This is very bad," Michael says. "If the Garden falls, earth will die along with everywhere else. I will return to heaven and look for solution. How much time do we have?"

"Hours at best," I say. "Someone contact Odin he might have an idea as well. Zeus, do you have any idea what could help?"

"I am not sure I will go look," he says.

"Venos if you are still there I need you to go with Zeus," I say.

"Yes master," he says.

"Brother," sister asks. "What are you going to do if we can't find anything?" I sigh.

"I have a form I can use," I say. "I rather not use it since its still in its infancy. If I have to, I will borrow its power."

"How many forms do you have now?" Brother asks.

"Well I just gained 5 new forms," I say. "If we only count forms 8 I believe. Though I will only be able to use 6 after the Crimson God King deactivates."

"What happened to Tracil?" Yin asks. I sigh again.

"She is gone," I say. "Actually I it would be better to say, she returned home. She was a clone of me created by Zenos. I absorbed her back into me then I killed the stupid false priest." I laugh.

"What is so funny?" he asks.

"Azazel," I say. "Your sex changing ray gun, I have that now just to let you know. So if you ever cross Issei and my sister again. You will know what its like to be a woman for a month."

"You wouldn't dare," he says. "I doubt you even have it."

"You will see," I say. "Gaia, since you haven't said anything I guess you no longer have the seeds I need."

"That is correct," she says. "I am sorry."

"Master Cartil?" Reyni says.

"Reyni you don't need to do that," I say. "You are marrying me; you don't need to act like a maid."

"I am sorry," she says. "Odin says he might have a plan but it sounds like it won't work in time." I sigh.

"I understand," I say. "Tell him thank you and that I will take him out to see some girls the next time he is in town."

"I will," she says.

"I am worried that we won't make it in time," I say. "I would suggest phoenix tears but it would take time for me to alter them to make it work." Zeus comes back moments later.

"I am sorry Cartil," he says. "Everything we found will take too much time."

"As did we," Michael says. "We are out of time."

"I guess I have no choice then," I say. "Thank you for trying guys." I open my eyes and look at the tree. "This is going to suck." I walk over to the fountain and look at the water. "Just this once lend me this power early." I close my eyes. "I am the Crimson." I open my eyes and my eyes turn into dragon eyes. I roar.

 **Part 3: Island Resort**

"I can't believe you own your own island," Xenovia says.

"This amazing," Irina says. "Its so pretty here."

"This is going to be fun," Asia says.

"The perks of working with every faction in secret," I say. "Among other things I have done. It's a good place to relax. We all have earned a great rest after the war with the titans."

"Cartil?" Rosswiese says.

"Yeah what is up?" I say. "Let me guess you want to study the ancient magic I know." She nods. "Have fun and we can worry about that later." I turn to everyone. "Welcome to my island paradise, you will find a lot of fun things here. Also there are hot springs here. So the way the housing works here for us is each family gets their own building. For example Issei and all his future wives will stay in the same house. Also Issei you can only peak at your wives." I turn away from everyone. "Let's have fun."

We arrive at the check in main building. "Welcome back Master Cartil," the woman at the desk says. "We have sorted everyone out already. Here are the keys."

"Thank you," I say. "We are here for a week so let's enjoy ourselves."

"Right," everyone cheers.

"Ravel, can you gather all of Issei's girls please and meet me in ballroom in an hour?" I ask.

"I will do it," she says.

"Alright everyone go get settled in your rooms and meet me back here in 2 hours," I say. Everyone nods. I watch everyone leave and sit down on a couch. I place my hand on my face. "That form took way more out of than I thought. I really do need to wait until it has matured enough for me to use it right."

"Here you go master," a woman walks up with water.

"Thank you Liana," I say. "How is the family?" she smiles and sits down next to me.

"They are doing well," she says. "You saved my marriage, I thank you so much. You are a good man with a good heart."

"I do what I can," I say. "I love to see people happy. People deserve to be happy." I take a drink of the water. "Don't forget to enjoy yourself as well." I say and stand up. "Enjoy life while you can." I walk away and wave. I walk into the ballroom and look around. I smile. "This place will make miracles happen."

"What are you doing?" sister asks.

"Thinking," I say and turn to her. "You all are early." I walk over to a table and sit down. They come over and sit down as well.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" she asks.

"This island has many romantic places," I say. "It would be a good idea to work with Ravel so you all can have your own private moments with Issei while you are here." They all blush and I laugh. I reach into my shirt and pull out a book. "This will tell you every romantic place on the island. Pick one that will benefit you." I stand up. "Have fun girls." I walk away.

Hours after the meeting with everyone and getting things planned out. I am in my room looking out at the beach and the ocean. "Is something brothering you?" Hanalil asks.

"No I am just looking out at this beautiful scene right," I say. "I am happy so why would I worry?" she walks up beside me and looks out at the ocean.

"You always did like the beauty in everything," she says. "What are you going to do now?"

"I am going to let my network deal with finding the Gods of Chaos," I say. "I am going to take the time to enjoy being with my family now."

"You have earned family time," she says.

"I have earned more than that," I say and I pinch her butt.

"Don't push it," she says. "You are still not hundred percent and Lilian is sleeping your bed."

"I am sorry that she has to," I say.

"Don't be," she says. "Lilian needs you the most right now. I am fine with it. I always have you anyway."

"No fair," Trisa says. We turn around. "I was going to buy that bikini, I saw it first."

"Too bad," Raina says. "You left so I bought it." Trisa glares. I shake my head.

"Can you fight quieter please?" I ask. "Lilian is sleeping."

"Sorry," they say. "We will take this outside." They leave the room. I sigh.

"Why are they suddenly competing?" I ask.

"Trisa is just over reacting," she says.

"Trisa's birthday is soon," I say. "I get it Raina bought it as a present but Trisa reacted badly once she saw it I assume."

"Correct," she says. "Have you talked to Catherine yet?"

"No," I say. "She has returned from the bath yet."

"You didn't go with her?" she asks.

"She was already there when I got back," I say. "I wanted to wait until she was relaxed also." The door opens and Catherine walks in. "nice timing."

"What is going on?" she asks.

"I would like to speak to you if you don't mind," I say. "I will let you finish, so can you meet me outside after you are done?"

"Alright," she says. I smile and walk out of the room. I walk outside and look out at the beach again. She comes out minutes later. I smile and grab her hand. We walk down to the beach.

"I heard you did good," I say. "You kept your cool and fought with your head." I turn to her and grab her hands. I look at her with a smile. "I am proud of you Catherine. As your master and husband I am very proud of you. You are no longer my apprentice, you are an official swordsman."

"Cartil," she says with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much. I am so happy right now." I place my head against hers.

"I love you Catherine," I say.

"I love you too," she says. I kiss her.

 **Part 3.5: Island Resort Next day**

I have woken up but I haven't left the bed. I am holding Lilian as she sleeps. I am rubbing her belly. The rest of the girls have left. "Everything will be okay my kitten," I say quietly. I slowly and carefully get out of bed. I walk over to the phone and order some food. I sit down and watch Lilian sleep. "You are so cute when you are asleep."

"You talk too much," she says in her sleep. I quietly laugh to myself.

"So adorable," I say. I walk over to her and kneel down. I stare at her cute face. "I am going to be hit but it will be worth it." I lick her cheek. She blinks her eyes open.

"Why are you licking me?" she asks. I stand up.

"You looked so sweet," I say. "I wanted a taste." She rolls her eyes.

"You are a dork," she says. "What time is it?"

"9 am," I say. "Everyone else left. I am supposed to take care of you from the sound of it. I have already ordered food for you."

"What about you?" she asks.

"I will be fine," I say. "My pregnant little kitten needs to eat more than me." I smile and she sits up.

"Can you help me to the bathroom?" she asks. I hold my hand out and she grabs it. I walk her to the bathroom. She goes in and I close the door. I hear a knock on the room door and I answer it.

"Morning Cartil," a woman says. "Here is the food and how is Lilian this morning?"

"Thanks Eva," I say. "Lilian is doing fine so far. She is in the bathroom."

"That is good," she says. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you," I say. "Say hello to Maria for me." she nods and leaves the room. I walk over and place the food on the table. I set up everything. I hear the bathroom door open and I walk over. I help Lilian over to the table and she sits down. She smiles.

"This looks good," she says. "Who was it that brought the food?"

"It was Eva," I say.

"I always liked her," she says. "She was always nice to me." I smile and sit down.

"Well she did want to steal you from me at one point," I say. "She finally married Maria."

"That is good," she says and takes a bite of food. "Happiness rules all."

"Wise words," I say. "Lilian there is something I need to tell you after you have given birth." She tilts her head.

"What is going on?" she asks.

"Don't worry about it," I say. "It's not important yet." I poke her head. "You will be a wonderful mother." I smile.

"Where did that come from? She asks.

"Just speaking my mind," I say. "Now eat more." I grab a spoon and hold it up to her mouth. She opens her mouth and feed her. She smiles. "You are being so adorable right now. I love it." she blushes. "I love you Lilian."

"I love you too," she says. "My husband, my savior, and my king."

 **Part 4: A week later Cartil's lab**

I have come to my lab to look into the issues with my formations. I walk over to the computer and hook up the scared gear to the computer. I am going through the data. "Everything looks normal so far," I say took myself. "Wait what is this?" My eyes go wide in shock. "What the hell have I done?" I step away from the computer. "What the hell did I do?"

 **Computer screen reads**

 **Crimson Archangel: Corrupted**

 **King formation: Corrupted**

 **Queen formation: Corrupted**

 **Rook formation: Corrupted**

 **Knight formation: Corrupted**

 **Bishop formation: Corrupted**

 **Infinite Crimson Archangel God: Virus detected**

 **King Formation: Corrupted**

 **Queen formation: Corrupted**

I sit down and blankly stare at the computer. I hug my knees. "You stupid fool. You broke everything. My favorite form is gone. I am screwed up big time." I crying and stare up. "I don't know what to do anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

**BONUS CHAPTER THE CHARACTER SHEETS**

 **Character Info**

 **Name:** Cartil Gremory

 **Race:** Pure Blooded Devil

 **Gender:** Male

 **Nicknames:** Red Flash

Crimson Swordsman

 **Hair color:** Crimson Red

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Power of Destruction

Bronze Balance Sacred Gear (formerly)

Infinite Dream Sacred Gear (current)

 **Relatives:**

Zeoticus (father)

Venerana (mother)

Sirzechs (older brother)

Rias (twin sister)

Grayfia (Sister in law)

Milicus (nephew)

Riranafia (daughter)

Zeo (son)

 **Relationships:**

Hanalil (first wife)

Nivana (wife)

Viviane (wife)

Catherine (wife)

Lilian (wife)

Hilda (wife)

Raina (wife)

Trisa (wife)

Sasha (wife)

Yang (Fiancé)

Kella (girlfriend)

Reyni (fiancé)

 **Affiliations:**

Team DxD (formerly)

United Information Shadow network

Team AxA

 **Status:** alive

 **Ranking:**

Ultimate class Devil

King

 **Powers/Abilities:**

Power of Destruction

Power of Destruction Infusion: Cartil can infuse his power of destruction into special made weapons or through his body.

Crimson Crescent: A small wave of destruction energy shot from a sword

Crimson Wave: A larger variation of the Crimson Crescent

Crimson Beam: Fires a beam of concentrated power of destruction

Twin Dragon Fang:

Devil Lightning (Red Lightning)

Various magic seals

Holy Magic

Holy Beam: Holy version of the Crimson Beam

Divine Judgment

Heaven's Holy Rain

Crimson Light Beam: A fusion between Holy and Devil energies

 **Crimson Archangel II:**

Knight formation:

King formation:

Bishop formation:

Rook Formation:

Queen Formation:

 **Infinite Crimson Archangel God:** Using the Infinite power Cartil has reacquired the power of God that was lost during the sealing of Trihexa.

King formation

Queen formation

Knight formation

Templar: Bishop infused

Vanguard: Rook infused

Bishop formation

Spell sword: Knight infused

Sentinel: Rook infused

Rook Formation

Goliath: Bishop infused

Berserker: Knight infused

United front formation: Uses all the strengths of each of the pieces and none of the weakness.

Infinite Destruction Light blast

Infinite 5 Point Star Beam

Armageddon Barrage

Mega barrage

 **Crimson God King:**

Ancient Familiar summons

Divine Armageddon

 **Unknown form 1:**

 **Unknown form 2:**

 **Unknown Form 3:**

 **Future Form:**

 **Pure Archangel Form** :

 **Equipment:**

Infinite Dream Sacred Gear: Allows a better regulation of Cartil's powers so they don't kill him. Also using a mini version of the rating game system to allow Cartil's to use forms for different situations.

Twilight Endeavor: an improved version of the original Endeavor.

Nightmare Exsiege: An improved version of the original Exsiege.

Saquel, The dragon eater: A sword created from the blood of Samael

Excalibur-re: Created from the handle of the original Excalibur

Runix, The God Slayer II: The evolved version of the original god slayer, it was given an official name. Along with its power to turn a god mortal it will now seal the power of god it harms

Destiny: A sword given to Cartil from Souji.

Nitree: A sword given to him by the Fairies.

2 unnamed swords

Titan Slayer:

Draconic Blasters: Pistols made for the King formation. The power of these guns is determined by the ammo in the cartridge.

 **Name:** Nivana

 **Race:** Reincarnated devil

Human (formerly)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nickname:**

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Eye Color:** Green

 **Equipment/Abilities:** Chi control

 **Relatives:**

Trifae (mother)

Nasto (brother)

Unnamed father

Zeo (son)

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (husband)

 **Affiliations:**

Team DxD (formerly)

Team AxA

 **Status:** Alive

 **Ranking:** Mid class devil

Queen

 **Power/Abilities:**

Chi Control

Chi Tornado

Penetrate

Chi infusion

Elemental magic

Hand to Hand combat

 **Equipment:**

Draconic chi wrist bands

 **Name:** Yin

 **Race:** Reincarnated devil

Demigod (formerly)

 **Gender:** Make

 **Nickname:** Zephyr's Blade

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** green

 **Equipment/Abilities:** Zephyr's Gail

Wind Control

Spring Weather control

 **Relatives:**

Yang (younger sister)

Zephyrus (grandfather)

Flora (grandmother)

Reylana (mother)

Unnamed father

 **Relationships:**

Liza (wife)

 **Affiliations:**

Team DxD (formerly)

Team AxA

 **Status:** Male

 **Ranking:** High class devil

Knight

 **Power/Abilities:**

Wind control

Tornadoes

Wind gusts

Wind infusion

Air Blades

Spring Weather control

Rain

Storms

Sun

 **Equipment:**

Zephyr's Gail

Typhoon's Wrath

 **Name:** Catherine

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

Human (formerly)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nickname:**

 **Hair Color:** ginger

 **Eye Color:** blue

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

2 handed sword

 **Relatives:**

Unnamed father

Unnamed mother

Unnamed brother

Unnamed sister

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (husband)

 **Affiliations:** Team DxD

Team AxA

 **Status:** alive

 **Ranking:** Mid class devil

Knight

 **Power/Abilities:**

Close combat

Grand Meteor

 **Equipment:**

Bazaar: A 2 handed sword with the ability to absorb magic.

 **Name:** Lilian

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

Cat Yokai (formerly)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nickname:**

 **Hair Color:** orange and blonde

 **Eye Color:** green

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Sage arts

Magic

 **Relatives:**

Unnamed mother (dead)

Unnamed father (dead)

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (Husband)

 **Affiliations:** team DxD (formerly)

Team AxA

 **Status:** Alive

 **Ranking:** Mid Class devil

Bishop

 **Power/Abilities:**

Sage arts

Sage Healing

Sage fire

Fire Magic

Earth magic

 **Equipment:**

Staff

 **Name:** Hilda

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

Human (formerly)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nickname:** Breaker

 **Hair Color:** Pink

 **Eye Color:** Orange

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Shape shifting

 **Relatives:**

Unknown

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (husband)

 **Affiliations:** team DxD (formerly)

Team AxA

 **Status:** Alive

 **Ranking:** Mid class devil

Rook

 **Power/Abilities:**

Shape Shifting

Element Shifting

Partial shifting

Hand to hand

 **Equipment:**

Pouch of different materials.

 **Name:** Raina

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nickname:** Queen of Black Ice

Thorn of Ice

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** blue

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Water control

Ice magic

Ice breath

 **Relatives:** Unknown

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (husband)

 **Affiliations:** Team DxD (formerly)

Team AxA

 **Status:** Alive

 **Ranking:** Mid class devil

Bishop

 **Power/Abilities:**

Water control

Ice magic

Black Ice

Ice Prison

Ice Spikes

Blood of an Ice dragon

Ice breath

Resistance to cold climates

 **Equipment:** none

 **Name:** Trisa

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

Half human/Half Fairy (formerly)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nickname:** none

 **Hair Color:** green

 **Eye Color:** pink

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Wand

 **Relatives:**

Tania (mother)

Unnamed Uncle

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (husband)

 **Affiliations:** Team DxD (formerly)

Team AxA

 **Status:** Alive

 **Ranking:** mid class devil

Pawn (4)

 **Power/Abilities:**

Fairy magic

Close combat

 **Equipment:**

Wand

 **Name:** Sasha

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

Half vampire/half werewolf (formerly)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Nickname:** none

 **Hair Color:** brown

 **Eye Color:** Red

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Blood magic

 **Relatives:**

Unnamed mother

Unnamed Father

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (husband)

 **Affiliations:** team DxD (formerly)

Team AxA

 **Status:** alive

 **Ranking:** Mid class devil

Pawn (3)

 **Power/Abilities:**

Blood magic

Whip of draining

Werewolf Class

Magic infusion

 **Equipment: None**

 **Name:** Yang

 **Race:** Reincarnated Devil

Demigod (formerly)

 **Gender:** female

 **Nickname:**

 **Hair Color:** black

 **Eye Color:** Purple

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Flower magic

 **Relatives:**

Yin (older brother)

Zephyrus (grandfather)

Flora (Grandmother)

Reylana

Unnamed Father

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (boyfriend)

 **Affiliations:** Team AxA

 **Status:** Alive

 **Ranking:** Mid class devil

Pawn (1)

 **Power/Abilities:**

Flower magic

Thorn Whip

Thorn wall

Thorn restrain

Spring weather control

Rain

Lightning magic

Close combat

 **Equipment:**

Glaive

 **Name:** Kella

 **Race:** reincarnated Devil

Human (formerly)

 **Gender:** female

 **Nickname:** none

 **Hair Color:** Silver

 **Eye Color:** hazel

 **Equipment/Abilities:**

Spear

 **Relatives:**

Tigree (mother)

Tanaa (sister)

Unnamed sister

Grana (grandmother)

 **Relationships:**

Cartil (boyfriend)

 **Affiliations:** Team AxA

 **Status:** alive

 **Ranking:** Low class devil

Rook

 **Power/Abilities:**

Close combat

 **Equipment:**

Spear of Shattering


End file.
